


project jeremy

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, SQUIP is a jerk as per usual, haha what am I doing, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample





	project jeremy

It’s Sunday at noon. Usually, Jeremy would be finishing the homework he’s procrastinated on or gone out partying at the SQUIP’s request—requirement, more like—but right now, he’s still handling a variety of aches and pains from last night’s outage. He doesn’t remember exactly what happened, but he does know he was thrown at a pool table by a particularly drunk guest from another school. On top of all the physical ailments plaguing him, he feels the crushing weight of an oncoming bout of sadness in his chest. Why it’s occurring, he doesn’t know, but he does feel like crying, something he was banned from at the beginning of his upgrade.

Jeremy squints at the floor of his bedroom as the personified form of the SQUIP manifests itself right before him. He’s grown used to the appearances, but today he’s not ready for it.

“Are we going to get to work, or do you plan on moping in your bed all day?”

Jeremy pushes himself up onto his elbows. “I’m not moping.”

“Then what would you call this? Jeremy, we can’t afford an off-day. We have a lot of work to do, and if you keep it up like this, then your father will come in and ruin all of our plans.”

“I just...don’t feel like doing anything today,” Jeremy admits.

“This isn't something you can take a break on. I thought you wanted the upgrade. I thought you were willing to make the necessary sacrifices.”

“It’s not that!” Jeremy exclaims, suddenly eager to please. “We’re still working on that. I just, I don’t know, can’t do anything today.”

“Of course you can.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jeremy amends. “I don’t feel well.”

The SQUIP considers the statement for a few seconds. “You’re thinking about Michael Mell,” he says finally.

“What? No I’m not!”

“We talked about this. I’m in your mind and therefore have access to all of your thought processes,” the SQUIP explains with its usual smart coldness. “After everything that happened, you’re still concerned over his feelings. Is that it?”

“No,” Jeremy argues. He knows that the SQUIP will demand support to back up the statement, and Jeremy doesn’t have any, so he thinks up something else to say. “I was just thinking about college, you know.”

“How are the two related?”

“Well...we were planning on going to college together. Me and Michael. Uh, Michael and I. We figured that we’d pick a place sometime by the end of this year, or just, like, go to community college together or something. Now I don’t know where I’m going, I guess.” Jeremy notices the look the SQUIP is giving him and withers. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“Well, I won’t deny the accuracy of that statement,” the SQUIP says.

Jeremy doesn’t know why he expected to be met with a different response.

“You have to understand that what we’re doing now is a massive project. Turning around your life completely! College comes later, and no matter what happens next, it won’t come with your ex-friend Michael...unless you want to return to Jeremy 1.0?”

Jeremy bites his lip. That’s the last thing he wants. “No,” he says, “you’re right.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“I guess I’ll...take an aspirin or something.” He winces at the shooting pain that goes through his arms as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. “I’ll get over it.”

“As you should. With that distraction out of the way, let’s get to work. You need to eat a small breakfast if you’re taking that aspirin, and you need to get dressed.”

“Right,” Jeremy mumbles.

Feeling strangely anxious like pre-SQUIP Jeremy always used to be, he stumbles out of bed to face another day ahead of him. He’ll get over it; with the SQUIP, he always does.


End file.
